


Undesired Love

by gazerboy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legandary Defenders
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazerboy/pseuds/gazerboy
Summary: Ever since Keith moved into the city of The Garrison he has been tormented by his step-brother, Lance. Haunting him to the point where he doesn’t believe someone could love him. Keith doesn't realized what is in front of him, his English teacher who dearly loves him.





	1. One

The breezing frosty air spiraled through Keith's car window. Keith and his mother, Krolia have been driving endless days to New York all the way to California. Keith had the desire to go in a plane but Krolia thought a road trip to California would help them bond more. The reason they were moving to California because Krolia and her boyfriend, Damon, were starting to get serious with each other. Keith didn't want to leave his home town but he did it just so he could see his mother happy. 

Time flew as they finally arrived to California in the City of The Garrison. Keith took a look out the window as his eyes scanned the small town. That's the only thing he liked about it was that it was a private small town surrounding by forests and mountains. Krolia pulls up into a fancy rich two story house and parked her car. Keith slowly got off the car as he knew that Damon has a son. He didn't know who it was but he hoped that the son wouldn't cause him much trouble. "Come on Keith, let's go inside." Krolia smiled as he urged Keith to follow her to the door.

Keith nods his head and follows behind Krolia to the door as she knocks on it. Damon opens the door with a smile as he glanced at Krolia, "Welcome home my love." Damon says as he took Krolia's hand and led her inside. Keith followed behind him and started to feel like a third wheel. Damon shows them the back of the house which had a big pool and a jacuzzi. Keith thought how could Krolia find such a wealthy guy. Keith shook it off, he was really accepting towards Damon because he didn't want to cause problems between them. 

Damon took them back inside as he stopped and looked up at the stair case which was curved like a circle. "Lance! Come down now!" Damon shouted for his son to come out. There was a loud groan coming from upstairs as a tanned male came marching down with a angry expression. Damon sighed like he was disappointed in his son, "I want you to meet my son, Lance." Damon says as he introduced Lance to them. Krolia stuck her hand out to Lance. Lance looked down and gazed at the hand for a while before he grabbed it and shakes it. Damon gazed at Keith and smiled, "Lance show your new brother to his room." Damon says as he took Krolia into the kitchen. 

Lance nods and grabs Keith's wrist and takes Keith to his room. Lance let's go of Keith's wrist and slightly pushed him into the room. Keith gazed at Lance with a disturbed face, "Why are you so rude?!" Keith questioned Lance as Lance rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Mullet. Enjoy your stay here because my clock tells me you are only staying for a few weeks." Lance explained and slammed the door on Keith. Keith couldn't help but wonder what was Lance's problem. 

Keith spent hours unpacking his things and organizing them on the shelf and drawers. The room was bigger than what he was used too. Keith had picked out a outfit for his first day of school which was tomorrow. Keith was 16 and a junior, he figured that Lance was as well since he didn't look that old to him. After he finished he decided to get a good night rest. 

Keith was awaken by Lance shouting to Damon about how he had to drive Keith to school. Upon hearing this, Keith simply let out a sigh and put his outfit on. He wore black ripped jeans with a blood red wind breaker. He made his way down stairs grabbing something to eat. Keith looked at Lance as his eyebrows cocked up, Lance was wearing some clothes from Kevin Calvin, he had his watch and a pair of nice shoes. Lance had his face pushed back with gel which Keith could admit made him attractive. 

"Let's go, Keith." Lance says with a forced smile which Keith's guess was because Damon was there. Keith nods his head making his way out and into Lance's blue sport car. Lance started to car and drove them to school without saying anything to Keith. Keith found the silent quiet disturbing but didn't mind it. Lance parked his car in the parking lot and put on sun glasses leaving Keith without a warning. 

Keith groans as he made his way to the front of the school. He grabbed the paper that had his classes and didn't know where they were located. It was a indoor high school, which Keith thanked because he didn't like out door ones. Keith runs up the stairs quickly trying to find 'Mr. Shiroganes' class which he had first period. As he ran up the stairs he collided with someone which knocks him down the stairs with the person. Keith winced rubbing his head and saw his books all over the place. He looked up to see who he had bumped into. 

The male who he has bumped into was a teacher, since he looked way older than a high school student. The male had a white floof of hair in the front while the rest was black. The male stuck out his hand to help Keith as Keith got up with his help. Keith found the teacher awfully handsome but pushed the thought away. "I'm sorry, My name is Mr. Shirogane." Shiro says as he bends down with Keith to help him with his books. Once Keith got all his books back he glanced at Shiro, "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Keith says as they both stare at each other for a good amount of time. "Anyways, I have you first period. Do you mind if you take me to your class?" Keith asked him as Shiro smiled at Keith and then leads Keith into his classroom.

Once they arrived Shiro closed the door behind them as it was a few minutes before the bell rang. Keith walked over to one of the seats in the middle and leaves his stuff before walking over to Shiro. Keith showed Shiro his classes as Shiro helped him finding his classes by using a map of the school. Shiro glanced at Keith, "I know it's hard being the new kid but if you ever feel lonely, don't feel scared to come in and join me for lunch." Shiro says softly with a warm smile. 

Keith nods his head and then glanced back at Shiro, "You think I'm going to be a loner?" Keith asked glaring teasingly at Shiro. Shiro laughs, "No I'm just saying in general." Shiro says with a small smirk as Keith playfully rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the offer but I'm pretty sure that I won't be coming in here." Keith huffs as he made his way back to his seat. Shiro watched Keith as he found him quite fun to tease. The bell rang as students came flooding into the classroom.

Keith takes off his wind breaker and placed it in his backpack as he pulls out his notebook. It was a English class, he loved English as it was one of his strongest subjects. Lance walks in the classroom as he rolled his eyes at Keith yet sits behind him and partners up with a white-haired girl. Keith turned to see who his partner was and it was a boy with golden hair and glasses. 

The lesson went on as it was giving Lance boring vibes. He pulls out his soda and drinks some. He tilts his head looking at Keith and grins coming up with a idea. He didn't tell his girlfriend, Allura about it because he knew she wouldn't approve of it. So when no one was looking at Lance, Lance spilled Keith's body with soda. The whole class turns their attention to Keith as he quickly got up and shakes his hands which was covered in soda. "Really Lance??!" Keith growls at Lance wanting to attack him. Shiro comes to them as Keith was embarrassed and grabbed his backpack and left.

Shiro glared at Lance, "Sir, I swear I dropped it on accident!" Lance pouted as Shiro sighed looking away. "You can't drink soda in my class!" Shiro says and leaves a detention slip on Lance's desk as Lance growls slightly. Allura grabs Lance's shoulder and gazed at him, "Don't worry, love, I believe you." Allura says softly as Lance gave her a loving smile. Allura was blinded by Lance's love, she never saw all the bad things that Lance does.

Meanwhile, Keith walked into the bathroom as his clothes were soaking wet. He hated the sticky feeling of soda. He went into the stalk and took off his shirt and replaced with his red wind breaker. He threw his shirt away not wanting to deal with it's stickiness. Keith searched through his backpack and found a pair of shorts. He takes off his pants and puts it on, they were booty shorts. They weren't as short as regular, the shorts went up to his thighs. Keith cursed as he knew he placed the wrong shorts and accidentally brought his mother's shorts. He had them just in case anything happened to his ripped jeans. He was always prepared for any situation. 

Keith walked out of the stalk and looked in the mirror. He frowns when he noticed his appearances looked feminine. He groans softly, he had to get Lance back. Lance embarrassed him in front of the whole class. Now Keith thought that everyone might dislike him. 

Keith clenched his fisted and entered the classroom again. Everyone stared at Keith, talking about his shorts but Keith walked passed them and took a seat. He placed his backpack down as Shiro gazed at Keith with a frown. Shiro was taking pity into Keith, he had been ever since he bumped into him in the stair way.

Keith felt something and his seat and pulls it out and sees a message written out on the post it note : 

It's only the beginning Keith. I won't stop, you can't stop me. Don't worry it will get worse to the point where you can't breath. The only way I'll stop is when you leave this town. Don't dare tell anyone or I will kill whoever you tell. This is going to be a great way to start off the school year. I'm going to have fun with you.  
~ love your step brother


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update! I will be able to update more frequently :)

He couldn’t believe that he was starting off the day bad. Keith glanced at the post it note one more time before he decided to rip it up. He stood up and made his way to throw it in the trash. Keith didn't rip it up in front of Lance's face but for Lance it hit him just like that. Lance watched as he chuckled leaning on his arms, he knew that he was going to have fun messing with Keith — especially more how stubborn and feisty he was. He admits it is going to be difficult but he loves taking up a challenge. 

Keith took a seat as he listened to every word that Shiro had to say. All he heard behind him was Lance trying to flirt to Allura in every way possible. It annoyed Keith from how much Lance was teasing her.

The class soon ended as Keith made his way out of the classroom and into the next. He felt some kinda of relief when the classes he had didn't have Lance. It was now the time that Keith dreaded the most from all the school day. It was lunch time. Keith had picked up a tray of food and sat down at a table alone. He didn't mind sitting alone as he was used to it. He just hoped that Lance didn't do anything stupid to embarrass him. He leans on his arms as he picks at his food and then gazed at the noisy table in front of him which was filled with a lot of 'it' boys. Keith rolled his eyes and began to eat his food. He didn't want to take Shiro's offer because he didn't want to come off to Shiro as weak since Keith was already starting to admire him. 

Allura was with Pidge as they walked over to the tables with their food tray. Allura looks over at Keith, who was sitting by himself. Pidge saw it too and turned to Allura, "I think we should sit with him... It's hard being the new kid Allura and that boy is already getting a lot of shit." Pidge explained as Allura nods her head gazing at Pidge. "You're right, Pidge. Plus, he could use a group of friends." Allura stayed with a smile as Pidge rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey!" Allura says as she slides into Keith's table with Pidge. Keith looked up at them, a bit of disbelief that Lance's girlfriend and friend was talking to him. "I think you are at the wrong table." Keith says looking down at his food as he continued to pick at it. His mood was really down as he wasn't the type to be so accepting towards people. Hunk slides in with the ladies as he waves at Keith. "I don't think so, Keith, my names Pidge, that's Allura, and that's Hunk." Pidge stated as she introduced them all to Keith. 

Keith watched as he slowly nods his head. His gaze turned to Allura, "Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" Keith questioned as Allura and Pidge simply laughed. "Lance has his friends and I have mine. I like my space." Allura says with a smirk on her face. Keith let out a small chuckle as the trio started to bond with Keith.

Later, Matt came in and joined the group as he froze when he saw Keith. He smirked and slide into the slide that Keith was sitting on. "And who might you be?!?" Matt asked with a grin on his face. Keith turns to Matt and throws him his juice box which slammed against Matt's face. "Ow! I was just kidding!" Matt pouts and rubs his forehead as the trio started to laugh at Matt. "Keith is a feisty one so you might want to watch out!" Hunk explained as he was still laughing at Matt. Keith had a devilish smile on his face and tried to hide it with his hands. Matt had a girlfriend so it was a obvious tease for him. 

Matt rubbed his forehead once again as he glanced at all of them. "So is anybody down to going to the skating rink later?!?" Matt asked. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura agreed. Keith stayed quiet as he wasn't sure if he was invited on the trip. They all looked over at Keith, "Come on! You should go! It's be so much fun!" Pidge exclaimed as she held Hunk close teasingly. "Lance won't be there." Allura says with a smile as Matt simply gazed at Keith. Keith took a deep breath, "Fine I'll—" Keith said before he was attacked by all of them with hugs. "Thank you!" Hunk and Pidge say together.

~ 

Keith made his way walking home since Lance had ditched him. It was about a thirty minute walk from his house. Keith pulled up his hoodie as he continued to walk. He heard voice behind which seemed to be a group of men. Keith didn't even dare to turn around as he picked up his pace.

"Hey, that girl has a nice ass!" One of the men say, since Keith had his hoodie the men couldn't tell it was a male. Keith bites his lips as he continued to heard the men dirty talk about him. Keith made a sharp turn into a store and waited for the men to pass. He gave it about fifthteen minutes before he continued his route back home. Keith had a idea of what disgusting men their was in town as he carried a blade in his backpack, not afraid to fight them. 

Once he arrived home, he changed into a nice outfit. He made sure it looked nice on him as he just wanted to impress. Once Keith was ready he began his walk over to the skating rink.

Keith entered the skating rink and glanced around, he froze once he saw Shiro skating in the rink. Shiro had a nice outfit on as it looked like he was dressing to impress. Allura waves Keith over to their little group. It took a while for Keith to notice since his sight stayed on Shiro before he noticed Allura. 

Keith walks over to Allura and gave her and the others a small wave with a smile. "Damn Keith, who did you dress up for ?!" Pidge asked with a smirk slipping onto her face. Keith rolled his eyes playfully as he played with his sleeves. "Get your skates and meet us at the rink!" Allura exclaimed as she went with Hunk and Pidge to the rink. Keith went to go order his skates. 

Matt got onto the ice as he skates over to where Shiro was and glanced at him. "Hey Shiro." Matt says with a toothy grin as Shiro glanced over at Matt and chuckled. "Hey Matt." Shiro says as he turned away, his eyes landed on Keith putting on his skates. "So you know Keith?" Matt asked placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "He's a brilliant kid, how could I not know him." Shiro spoke as he released himself from Matt's grip. Matt glanced at Shiro as he still had a grin, "Brillant kid? Are you pinning ?!?" Matt exclaimed as Shiro looked at Matt and pushed Matt away. 

Once Keith had his roller skates he made his way to the rink, rolling in. He turns and saw Allura, Hunk, Matt and Pidge have disappeared which made him alone on the rink. He started to question if they ditched him. Keith continued to roll around and look around, still trying to look for the others and roughly collided into someone. Keith looked down as he saw that he crashed with Shiro. Keith's face heated up, "I'm sorry!" Keith says as he picked himself up helping Shiro up. "You sure do have a habit of colliding with people, especially me." Shiro teased Keith as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked Shiro as he glanced away from him. Shiro simply chuckled at what Keith asked him, "My date never showed up so I'm just cruising around with my roller skates." Shiro says with a causal tone. Keith raised a eyebrow, "Really?!? I'm sorry that must suck." Keith says, "Don't be sorry, I believe everything happens for a reason." Shiro says with a smile as Keith smiled back. 

"Keith!" Pidge went crying skating to him in full speed and hugs him. "Hunk doesn't stop puking everywhere!" She exclaimed as Hunk came back in the rink with Allura. Matt was in the rink making out with a female. Shiro turns his view to Pidge, "Katie?" He asked as Pidge looked at Shiro, "Hey Shiro!" Pidge says with a smile and waves over at him. Allura and Hunk arrived to their little group. The group got along with Shiro as Matt eventually tagged along with them. 

It was time for a slow dance as the music went down to being romantic. Pidge and Hunk looked at each other as they paired up. Allura and Matt already started to dance with each other, it wasn't awkward for them since they both were dating someone. That left Keith and Shiro. "May I have this dance?" Shiro asked as he grabs Keith's hand. Keith blushed lightly, "Of course." Keith says as he wraps his arms around Shiro, forgetting that the man was even his teacher. Shiro placed his arms on Keith's waist as they danced with the beat of the music. Keith felt something so wrong by dancing with Shiro but pushed all thoughts a side. 

~

Meanwhile Keith was out with his group of friends, Lance was taking notes trying to find some kind of contact to Keith's old life back in New York. He had pay people to do some investigation about it. Once he found a contact he grins and picks up the phone, "Hello, My name is Lance, tell me everything about Keith." Lance grins as he flips to a new page on his notebook and started to write down the information. 

After a few hours on the phone, he had gain a lot of information he could use against Keith to hurt him and allure him back to New York with his mother. "Oh and what may your name be?" Lance asked with a grin, "Lotor." The other one on the phone replied as Lance wrote it down. "Nice working with you, Lotor." Lance says into the phone and then hung up. 

~

Hours passed with Keith and his friends. They had skated all over the place as they finally were all taking a break, ready to go back. Keith was resting against the chair, exhausted. Allura fixed her hair into a ponytail while Pidge and Hunk were playing video games on their phones together. Matt and Shiro were sitting next to each other. Shiro watched Keith as he chuckled, “You sucked all the energy out of him because of that slow dance he had with you, Shiro!” Matt teased as he nudged him. Shiro glanced at Matt as he gave a small shrug. “Could you give us all a ride home?” Matt puts on puppy eyes as Allura joins him as well. “Yeah sure.” Shiro chuckled as he went over to Keith, “Come on.” Shiro says as Keith picked himself up from the chair. 

Shiro drove them all off, as Keith was the only one left. His house was the far away from the others. Shiro pulled up at Keith’s front door, his mansion to be exact. “Wow, you live in this thing?” Shiro questioned as Keith chuckled with a duh. “Thanks Shiro, I had a lot of fun today.” Keith says looking at him for a while. Shiro smiled at him looking back at him. Shiro turned away as he didn’t want anything more to happen between him and Keith. He was afraid of falling for his student. “Me too, Keith. See you tomorrow.” Shiro says with a wave as he drove off. Keith waved back as he made his way inside. 

Lance was laying down on the couch. Once he heard Keith enter the house, he stood up and glanced at him with a smirk. “My dad and your mom are going out for a few weeks, while they are out, they put me in charge.” Lance says as he swung the house keys with his index fingers. “Now, you will have to follow my rules and whatever I say, understand that, punk.” Lance says growling lightly at Keith and then his smirk turns into a grin. Keith glared at Lance and folded his arms. “I don’t have to follow whatever you say, Lance.” Keith says as Lance nods his head slowly and grabs Keith’s wrist roughly, digging his nails into his skin. Keith struggled to get out of his grip.

Lance took Keith to the basement and let him go and threw him in there. Keith rolled off the stairs and landed on the door, “Lance! Stop!” Keith says groaning as he picked himself up wincing heading to the door. Lance gazed at Keith, “Have fun.” Lance slams the door shut and locks it. Keith was left in the pitch black basement.


	3. Three

Keith slammed and kicks the heavy metal door in hopes of somehow opening it. "Lance open the door!" He called out again and again, but he heard no footsteps as he was trapped down at the basement. It was dead silence as all one could heard is the wind blowing. Keith gave up after a hour trying to get Lance's attention. He was really stubborn— which took a lot for him to just give up. 

Keith turned to the pitch black basement and saw the light switch and turns it on. He sighs in relief that their was at least some sort of light. He literally thought that the basement didn't have a light switch. Keith was exhausted from all the rolling skating that he has done, figuring that he would deal with the situation once he got a good night's rest. It wouldn't hurt staying the night in the basement. He lays against the wall and then quickly drifts to sleep. 

Keith woke up once he heard Allura and Lance talking loudly from outside the basement door. Then he heard then left once the door of the house was slammed shut. He knew that school was going to start.

Keith quickly went and checked around the whole basement floor trying to find something he could try to open the door. Keith checked under some sort of cabinet and found a few bobby pins and sighed in relief. He stood up happily, he then noticed a picture of Lance. 

He glanced at it, it was Lance's dad, Lance and a lady which Keith could only guess it was Lance's mom. Lance looked around five in the picture. Keith wondered what happened to Lance's mom - he also questioned why Lance hated him so much.

~

Lance ran over to Shiro's class which he had first period with Allura. They were almost late but made it just in time before the bell rang. Lance and Allura took a seat and glanced at each other with a laugh. Shiro glanced at them and then fixes on the empty seat that was next to Pidge — realizing that Keith was missing. 

"Hey, Lance, where is Keith?" Shiro questioned since he knew that they were step brothers. Lance felt his face up heat trying to come up with a excuse. He then let out a grin, "He's sick, he has a fever and he doesn't stop throwing up. I think he's pregnant." Lance says as the whole class laughed with him. Shiro felt himself clench his fist. It made his skin boil, he thought that they were supposed to loved each other not hate each other. Allura and Pidge glanced at each other and were the only ones that didn't laugh at the joke that Lance made. 

Shiro walked over to Lance's desk, "Detention, after school." Shiro says and drops off a slip. Allura leans on her arm gazing away from Lance, knowing that things were getting out of hand. Lance looked at Allura and frowned once he saw her like that. 

The whole class turned to the door that opened, which revealed Keith. He was panting and glanced up at Shiro. "I'm sorry I'm late." Keith says as he walked over to his desk. The whole class talked among each other. Shiro cocked an eyebrow once he realized that Keith didn't look to be sick to him at all. Pidge glanced at Keith and told him everything that went on. 

Lance, on the other hand, was in rage. He couldn't understand how the hell Keith could escape the basement. He hoped that Keith would kept his mouth shut about the whole situation. He had a little trick up his sleeves, to stir some fear into Keith.

~

Nothing happened much until fourth period happened. Keith had everyone in his class that he knew. It was Chemistry. It was the second day back and they were already going to do a lab. The teacher was named Mrs. Romelle. Everyone had to choose a partner as Keith and Pidge paired up, Lance and Allura and Matt and Hunk. 

The project was simple as it looked like a easy A assignment. Pidge and Keith followed every single step of their experiment together as they got a positive outcome from it. They both grinned at each other and took notes on the chemical reaction. 

Mrs. Romelle picked up all of the paper and starts grading them while everyone is cleaning their station. Keith got up to throw away the trash as Lance glanced at Keith with a loving smile. Keith rolled his eyes and made it back over at his seat. He knew Lance wanted something from him because when he acted like this - it must mean that he wanted something from him. 

Soon the class ended as Mrs. Romelle started to hand back the Lab which was going to count as a test. Everyone got their score, almost everyone got a A. Pidge looked at Keith, "Chem is really easy." She says as she nudges Keith as Keith didn't reply. Allura snatched Keith's lab paper out of Keith's hands in order to see what score he got. Allura's expression dropped once she saw the grade.

"Keith, how the hell did you get a C?!? We literally did the same lab together and had a similar explanation!" Pidge says handing Keith back his paper. Keith looked down at his paper, "I don't know..... I'm going to talk her!" Keith says clenching his teeth walking inside of her classroom.

"Hey Mrs. Romelle, could we talk about my lab grade?!?" Keith asked as he handed Mrs. Romelle. 

Mrs. Romelle grabbed a hold of the lab grade as she gave it back to Keith. "You deserve that grade you got." She explained, "Your writing is hard to read and you have to be more detailed. Now, if you keep this up, you might have to start staying after school for chem tutoring." She stated as Keith turned away and left the door. 

He knew that explanation that Romelle gave was pure bullshit but he couldn't fight with the teacher who grades his test. He wanted to pass that class. Science was his one of his favorite subject so chemistry shouldn't be a problem.

Keith returned to his group of friend who remained hopeful about the situation. "What did she say?" Allura questioned as Keith just gave a shrug. "She doesn't want to change it." Keith says as Pidge readjusted her glasses. "She must be stupid if she can't tell that we literally had very detailed replies." Pidge says and rolled her eyes. 

She led the group into the cafeteria. Everybody was getting their lunch until it seemed like a rumor was spreading. Allura and Pidge looked at each other once they heard it was about Keith. Hunk was too busy getting his meal to notice with Keith.

"I can't believe he's gay." Some of the guys say. "He always looked like a fag to me." Another chimed in as they all laughed. 

Keith heard them talking as he clenched his fist as he was heading to the group of guys. He was about to fight one as Allura pulls Keith back. Keith fought back with Allura as he wanted to finish them off. Allura grabs Keith's wrist and took him inside the only classroom that was open during lunch, Mr. Shirogane's room. Pidge and Hunk follow behind the two of them as they turn back to glance at the boys who made fun of Keith being gay. 

Shiro was sitting on his desk grading things when he saw Allura and Keith enter with the others. He chuckled gazing at them, "What brings you guys here?" Shiro questioned as Keith turned away frowning. Allura turned to Shiro, "We just needed a place to hang out, and I thought you wouldn't mind company." Allura laughs lightly. Shiro nods his head at Allura, "It's okay, you guys are safe here." Shiro chuckled.

Keith took a seat so did the rest of their group. Keith didn't say anything as the talk about him outside of the classroom was bothering him. Allura was outside talking to Lance about things as Hunk and Pidge were doing team 'Punk' things. Shiro looked over at Keith frowning, "Is everything okay Keith?" Shiro questioned. 

Keith turns to Shiro when he asked the question. Things were going downfall again for him, he had a C in Chem. Lance is being weird to him and people know he's gay. He knew it was that guy James who transferred from his old school that spread the rumor. Keith had a ex back where he used to live. 

"I'm fine." Keith says as he sighs leaning on his arm. "Don't worry about it." He adds on. Shiro hated seeing any of his student like this. Especially Keith. 

Shiro was going to say something before Mrs. Romelle returned the classroom. She glanced at Shiro and waves. "Hey Shiro." She smiled as she pulled a chair and sat next to Shiro. Keith turns away from Shiro and Romelle letting them chat. Pidge turns to look at Keith as she fidgeted with her fingers starting to think about something and talked to him for the rest of lunch with Hunk. 

Keith was distracted the whole time with constantly glancing over at Mrs. Romelle. He couldn’t believe that she was so close to Shiro. Maybe he should talk to Shiro about the situation he had with her in her Chemisty class. Keith concluded not to tell Shiro anything about it. 

The rest of the day went on. Keith avoided everyone who taunted him about being gay. 'God what is this, the 1800's century.' He thought to himself. They were so rude about it, despite gay and queer couples being a legal now.

Keith got home as he treated himself to a long warm bubble bath. He wanted to figure out all this Lance problem out. He also wanted to know why James thought it was okay for him to come out for Keith. He sighed softly as he sunk his head under the water. He loved how going under the water would block any outside noise there was. It felt like he was disconnected from the world. 

"KEITH!" Lance yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. Somehow, Keith could hear Lance screaming when he was under water. He groans as he sat up on the tub, "Lance I'm taking a god damn shower!" Keith shouted back, " Come again next time!" He says and then sunk his head under water again.

Lance growls as he opens the door wide open, the door slammed the wall. Keith sat up gazing at Lance, "Lance what the fuck!" Keith says, happy that the bubbles covered his whole body. 

Lance folded his arms and sighed, "I need your help preparing for this party." Lance says gazing away from Keith. "Why would I do that?!?!" Keith says rolling his eyes. "Because if you don't I'll throw you out of the house for the tonight!" Lance says as he waved his keys in front of Keith's face. 

~

Keith ended up helping Lance with decorating the house after he finished his load of homework. He didn't care as he just wanted to stay locked up in his room when the party started. Lance was outside while Keith was inside now filling up the drink table and cleaning the counter of the bar that Lance had inside of his mansion home. He wondered how his dad would let him drink that kind of stuff.

People started to arrive in the party as Keith sighs walking over to the staircase. He felt someone grab his wrist, as he turned, he saw it was Allura. "Where are you going?" She questioned. Allura was with Pidge, Hunk and Matt. "Yeah Keith, the party is just getting started." Pidge chinned in as she grinned. Keith sighed again this time happily as he glanced at his new group of his friends. 

They were all dancing on the dance floor. Lance came in as he was drunk and had his hands at Allura's hips. Allura smirked at him as Lance smirked back. Lance picked up Allura as she laughs making their way upstairs. 

Pidge was with Matt outside jumping in the pool together. Keith envied the bond that Pidge and Matt had. He wished that he had that brotherly bond with Lance. All he could do was dream about it since he knew Lance wouldn't change. 

By the time Keith turned back, Hunk left as well. He was alone in the dance floor filled with random people that he didn't know. He couldn't even get out of such a big crowd. He now hates that he decided to stay at the party. Keith had a few drinks himself and started dancing with random people. 

Suddenly, Keith felt a pair of hands at his hips as he quickly turned back. He was ready to punch whoever it was. His eyes widen to see that this was his ex boyfriend, Lotor. "Did you miss me?" Lotor asked resting his chin on Keith's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes have a double update cause I feel so bad for not updating in so long. I’ll try my best to get the next part out and done as soon as possible.


End file.
